Juramento Eterno
by Suki90
Summary: La guerra estaba por comenzar... El dios contra el que debían luchar era de los más poderosos dioses del Olimpo. Pero su temor no era por aquella guerra; este iba por otro lado... Athena x Pegaso (Encarnaciones)
1. Athena y Panthea

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

**Aclaración: **El nombre y descripción de Panthea le pertenecen a la autora Mouxe, y un pequeño porcentaje a mí. Favor de no emplearlo sin el consentimiento de la autora original.

* * *

**Juramento eterno**

**Capítulo 1: **Athena y Panthea

Suspiró con pesadez mientras se sentaba en el último escalón que daba entrada a la cámara que se suponía sería del patriarca, quien estaría encima de todos los santos y los guiaría a todos como guerreros junto con Athena en la lucha por la paz y la seguridad del planeta.

Hacía pocos días, su diosa le había confirmado lo que su corazón le había estado diciendo desde hacía casi un año o año y medio cuando salió del templo de Athena en busca del nuevo santuario que su diosa había creado para poder formar parte de sus guerreros y seguir permaneciendo a su lado: Se aproximaba una gran guerra. Y lo peor de todo es que no una cualquiera, sino… una que podría ser de las más sangrientas. La guerra contra el emperador de los mares:

**POSEIDÓN**

Él no tenía dudas, lucharía por el bien del amor y la paz de su planeta y protegería a su diosa con su vida si eso era necesario. Pero, a pesar de que su mente no tenía dudas… su corazón era atormentado con grandes dudas y miedos. No, no tenía miedo a morir, ya que eso era algo que pronto llegaría a él, era inevitable. Lo que aquejaba su corazón… era no poder ser capaz de volver a ver a quien no sólo era la diosa que veneraba, sino la mujer que amaba con todo su ser.

Un pesado suspiro volvió a salir de sus labios, tenía que controlarse y concentrarse en la batalla que se avecinaba, si continuaba de esa manera… sería una carga para su amada y pondría en riesgo su preciada vida. No podía permitirse tal cosa. Nadie tocaría a su doncella mientras él estuviese ahí para evitarlo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó alguien por detrás suyo.

Con lentitud el muchacho se medio giró hacia sus espaldas para poder ver a quien había hecho ese cuestionamiento.

— Athena… —susurró él, obteniendo con eso que la joven de mirada grisácea le diera una cálida sonrisa mientras sus largos cabellos negros eran ondeados por el viento que corría.

No moviéndose de su lugar, la joven vuelve a tomar la palabra— ¿Sucede algo malo, Panthea? —cuestiona ella sin dejar de verlo, esperando que su querido guerrero se sincere con ella. Pero las palabras no llegan… él tan sólo la veía embelesado con esos ingenuos y genuinos ojos color arena que tenía… Era hermosa, simplemente su belleza no tenía limites.

Y es que ella no era hermosa únicamente en el exterior, su interior también era algo excelso y hermoso, y eso era algo que él sabía muy bien, pues era de los pocos, por no decir el único, que conocía en plenitud a la doncella que tenía frente a si esperando su respuesta.

Mientas sus miradas color arena y hierro se volvían una sola, la deidad decidió acercarse hacia su más leal guerrero. El muchacho no se inmutó ni hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, simplemente su cuerpo no respondía en ese instante, lo único que importaba en ese momento era contemplar a la mujer que amaba.

Athena finalmente llegó a su lado y le tendió la mano al joven de mirada arenosa— ¿No me dirás qué es lo que te aqueja, querido Panthea? —le pregunta con delicadeza.

El muchacho, finalmente saliendo del trance en la que la sublime presencia de su diosa lo había puesto, es que toma con delicadeza la mano de la joven mujer y se pone de pie, sin soltar nunca el agarre de su mano.

— Supongo que el hecho de que pronto entraremos a una sangrienta guerra no ha de ser un buen motivo… —comenta él con una leve sonrisa.

Athena sólo sonrío, sabía de antemano que eso era lo que aquejaba a su joven guerrero desde hacía unos cuantos días, pero había preferido que fuera él quien se lo dijera.

— Una guerra jamás ha sido motivo de alegría para los que buscamos salvar la armonía de la paz y la calidez del amor —-mientras deja que su boca exprese sus pensamientos, deja a Nike recargada en uno de los pilares del templo y aprieta con delicadeza las manos del joven muchacho de cabellera castaña contra su pecho—. Sé que no puedo pedirte que no temas Panthea, ya que las guerras siempre infundirán un gran temor en nuestros corazones —posa sus ojos sobre los de él nuevamente—, pero recuerda que no estarás solo… yo estaré a tu lado, a lado de todos ustedes, luchando como un guerrero más y protegiéndolos…

Panthea, quien había liberado una de sus manos del agarre de su diosa y la había posado sobre su sonrosada mejilla, le dice— Tus palabras nunca fallan en llenarme de valor y decisión, alentándome a seguir adelante sin temer a nada… —comienza él, acariciando con dulzura su rostro—. Athena, no temo morir… si ese es mi destino he de aceptarlo como buen guerrero… Nací para protegerte y velar por tu seguridad… Pero también nací para amarte, no sólo como guerrero, sino como hombre…

— Panthea… —susurra la diosa ante sus palabras.

— Athena, la razón por la cual he estado así estos últimos días no ha sido sólo por la guerra, no ha sido por miedo a morir… —dice, viéndola con cierto temor en su mirar—, lo que temo… es no poder tener la dicha de volver a verte nunca más… —se sincera finalmente, logrando dejar por unos cuantos segundos sin habla a la deidad a la que servía.

Dejando finalmente libre la mano del moreno, Athena posa sus manos sobre sus mejillas y lo observa con adoración, así como él siempre la observaba a ella incontables veces. Sus miradas chocaron entre sí y se veneraron el uno al otro, el poder estar de esa manera siempre traía una gran paz a sus corazones…

Pero había ocasiones en las que necesitaban más, expresar su amor de otra forma…

Con lentitud, con sus manos aún en sus mejillas, fue acercando poco a poco el rostro del joven de mirada arenosa hacia ella. Conociendo sus intensiones, Panthea intentó detenerla…

— ¿Q-Qué haces? Podrían ver-…

— Nos protege una barrera —le responde ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro, provocando que ambos sintieran las respiraciones del otro—, nadie podrás vernos aún cuando pasen a nuestro lado… —declara, disminuyendo casi en su totalidad la distancia entre sus labios.

Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Panthea intenta resistir el impulso que provoca sentir su aliento tan cerca y sus labios a punto de rozar los suyos, no moviendo ni un solo milímetro su rostro.

— A-Athena…e-esto…

— Panthea por favor… —le susurra ella con suplica antes de finalmente unir sus labios con los de su guerrero más fiel, el hombre que ama como jamás ha amado a nadie en su eterna vida.

Sus ojos color arena se encontraban completamente abiertos en ese momento, incapaces de creer que de nueva cuenta, su doncella había dado un giro inesperado a la situación que ocurría entre los dos.

La primera ocasión en la que lo sorprendió tal cual ahora, fue aquella vez en donde ella le dejó saber que a pesar de que amaba a todos los humanos por igual… el amor que ella sentía por él era mucho más grande e inmenso y no podía seguírselo guardando. Compartieron un inocente abrazo en esa ocasión y no llegaron a más.

Pero esta vez era diferente, sus corazones pedían más, rogaban poder estar juntos no importando el precio.

El muchacho finalmente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y cerró sus ojos, rodeando por fin la estrecha cintura de su diosa al mismo tiempo en que ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del moreno para desaparecer cualquier distancia que hubiera entre sus cuerpos.

Aquel beso era casto y puro, así tal cual lo era su amor. Ese simple contacto de sus labios tan sólo era una forma más en la que los amantes podían demostrar aquel sentir muy de vez en cuando, cuando el simple contacto de sus manos o los encuentros de sus miradas no eran suficientes.

Separándose levemente permiten que sus miradas se encuentren nuevamente, en ellos se puede ver el fuego que los inunda por dentro a pesar del inocente amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

— Te amo… —susurró él, no alejándose ni un solo centímetro de ella.

Enternecida por las palabras de su guerrero, Athena sonríe con dulzura y acaricia una de las mejillas de Panthea— Y yo te amo a ti…

Una tierna y leve sonrisa se forma en los labios del muchacho, para así acompañar la de su bella dama; pero estas pronto desaparecen cuando sus belfos vuelven a encontrarse, esta vez demostrando más necesidad que la vez anterior. Eran unos novatos en cuanto este sentimiento se trataba, pero eso a ellos no les importaba, sólo querían tener la oportunidad de poder estar así, juntos, para poder demostrarse todo aquello que su ser querido les hacía sentir.

El beso había dejando de ser tierno e inocente, la pasión estaba comenzando a inundarlos a los dos de forma impresionante. Los labios de Athena se entreabrieron un poco, permitiéndole a Panthea poder profundizar un poco más su unión. Se estaban entregando a esa caricia con todo lo que tenían para dar.

Se necesitaban, eso estaba claro.

Todo esto parecía un sueño para los dos, y honestamente no querían despertar… pero aquel beso los estaba comenzando a volver locos, la necesidad de continuar y explorar juntos se hacía cada vez más grande… pero eso era algo que no podían permitirse.

Poco a poco la intensidad con la que se besaban fue disminuyendo, hasta concluir con una serie de besos suaves y traviesos que cada uno iba depositando en los labios del otro mientras se alejaban y sus ojos se volvían a encontrar.

Se contemplaron por unos cuantos minutos más, deseaban memorizar cada facción de su rostro ahora que podían, ya que pronto… la posibilidad de volver a verse era… nula.

Y nuevamente la mirada melancólica del guerrero de pegaso se posó en sus ojos, haciendo que su flequillo ocultara sus orbes.

— Panthea —habló Athena de nuevo.

— No quiero que esto acabe… —interrumpió él, posando su frente contra la de ella—. No quiero pensar siquiera en no volver a verte, a tenerte entre mis brazos…

Alejando su rostro del de él y pasando sus brazos por debajo de los suyos, la diosa le responde— No pienses eso… nos volveremos a ver…

— Athena, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto… —expresó—. Tú sabes que en esta guerra la probabilidad de que muera es muy alta, volver a vernos no es una opción —continuó hablando—. Temo, porque tú eres eterna, cuando esto acabe volverás al Olimpo, y si otro dios atenta contra la tierra regresarás aquí… pero yo ya no estaré… me encontraré en el Hades cumpliendo mi condena, mi pecado por haber alzado mi mano contra un Dios…

— Panthea, escucha…

— Pero mi mayor temor —volvió interrumpir el muchacho, tenía que decirlo—, es que te enamores de alguien más…

Aquellas palabras llegaron al corazón de la diosa rápidamente. Ella comprendía el sentimiento de frustración que su querido Panthea sentía, y era en momentos como ese en los que maldecía haber nacido como una diosa, el no poder morir, el ser eterna… pues no podía, no era capaz de confortar completamente a su joven guerrero como le gustaría.

Comprendía sus temores, eran entendibles, ella también tenía miedo de verlo morir, temía que después de esa guerra… todo lo que había entre ellos terminara.

Y era por eso, que había tomado una decisión.

— Panthea, escúchame… —dijo esta vez con firmeza, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, llamando la atención finalmente del joven de mirada arenosa. Los orbes de su guerrero tenían un curioso brillo, temblaban levemente—. Te prometo… que nos volveremos a ver.

— Athena —la voz de Panthea pedía a gritos que por favor parara, no quería escuchar cosas que ambos sabían no eran ciertas, le dolía.

— No Panthea, por favor escúchame —le exigió, logrando al fin que el muchacho dejara a un lado su frustración y prestara atención a lo que su diosa le decía—. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, no importa si no es después de esta guerra… Pero, lo haremos en otra era…

Los ojos de Panthea se abrieron inmensamente, ¿cómo que en la próxima era?

— Athena, ¿de qué estás hablando…?

Athena asiente— Es verdad que cuando termine la batalla lo más probable es que no podamos vernos, que uno de nosotros muera en el proceso… Pero como bien dijiste, soy eterna… y probablemente si la Tierra me necesita volveré…, quizá no con este mismo cuerpo o la misma apariencia… pero regresaré —explica ella, observando la confusa mirada de su amado—. Por lo tanto, he decidido… que ligaré tu alma a la mía.

— ¿Qué…?

— Si, cada vez que regrese, que encarne en este mundo, tu alma vendrá conmigo y nos volveremos a ver —expresa—. No permitiré que la muerte nos separe Panthea… te necesito a mi lado…

No hubo necesidad de que se dijera nada más, las acciones hablaron por sí mismas una vez que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Y es que las palabras eran innecesarias, ya que con ese nuevo beso, estaban sellando una promesa de amor que sería eterna…

— S'agapó, Athena —le susurró él, separándose levemente de sus labios.

— S'agapó, Panthea… —le respondió en susurro antes de robarle un leve beso.

Una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios antes de permitirse un beso más. Estaban a punto de unir sus belfos una vez más cuando escucharon cómo es que algunas doncellas buscan con desespero a su diosa en el templo, llevaban rato buscándola sin tener éxito alguno.

A Panthea le causaba gracia ver cómo es que las doncellas pasaban una y otra vez por donde ellos estaban, pero no los veían, los pasaban de largo; aunque a la vez sentía pena por ellas, debían estar creyendo lo peor…

— ¿No deberíamos…? —inició con su pregunta, pero fue silenciado por el dedo índice de su diosa.

— Déjalas que sigan buscando un poco más… —sugirió antes de ahora si unir sus labios a los de su amado guerrero, el cual no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder su gesto.

Y así nuevamente se perdieron en aquel mundo temporal en el que sólo existían ellos dos… aprovecharían cada segundo que restara de paz para poder disfrutar su amor con plenitud aunque no pudieran ir más lejos de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Al menos ahora su corazón estaría más tranquilo, pues no importaba la era, no importaba el lugar, no importaba el momento… siempre volverían a los brazos del otro… para cumplir y vivir aquel amor eterno que se profesaría desde la era del mito.

Se amarían no importando qué… Era un juramento… eterno.

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí termina un pequeño one-shot que me dio ganas de hacer, utilizando nuevamente a Panthea y a Athena como protagonistas. Quienes quieran saber sobre estos dos personajes, vayan a leer las historias de Mouxe, les encantarán :D.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	2. Dionne y Aniel

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI. Dionne y Aniel son propiedad de la autora Mouxe. No pueden utilizarse a menos que ella lo permita.

* * *

** Juramento eterno**

**Capítulo 2: **Dionne y Aniel

_Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo y se arrodillo a su lado. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llamó._

— _¡Pegaso! ¡PEGASO…! —llamó con insistencia mientras lo zarandeaba levemente. La joven de mirada grisácea se veía perturbada, parecía tener… ¿miedo? — ¡Por todos los dioses, respóndeme Panthea…! —insistió en voz baja, zarandeándolo un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior._

_Dejando pasar unos cuantos segundos agonizantes para la joven dama que se encontraba cubierta de sangre y algunos raspones, el muchacho de cabello castaño claro y tez clara hizo una mueca de dolor debido a la insistencia de la mujer. Esto claramente alivió y relajó la expresión de la doncella de cabellos negros. Su corazón había comenzado a desacelerar sus latidos…_

—_\- ¿Panthea…? —preguntó con suavidad._

— _A-Athena… —susurró él al abrir los ojos y posar su mirada sobre su diosa—. ¿Q-Qué ha sucedido…? —preguntó con dolor— ¿Y Po-Poseidón…?_

_Tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco recorre con sus delicadas manos su rostro— Tranquilo, Poseidón se ha ido… Hemos vencido —le dice con suavidad mientras varias lágrimas intentan salir de sus grises ojos._

— _Hey… —susurra él mientras alza con lentitud su brazo y con su dedo índice remueve las lágrimas de la diosa que ya había escapado de sus orbes—. ¿Por qué lloras…? Has vencido… Todo terminó…_

— _Si pero mira a qué precio… —comenta ella al tomar rápidamente su mano y presionarla contra su cara—. He perdido a muchos valiosos guerreros, compañeros, mucha gente inocente murió en esta tonta guerra —comenzó a decir—. Mira nada más cómo estás… por mi culpa estás en este terrible estado._

_Panthea, sonriendo con dificultad por el dolor, le responde— Yo no importo… finalmente estás a salvo —comienza a decir—. Estás heridas no significan nada, querida Athena —la diosa simplemente negó con la cabeza, no dejando libre la mano de su querido protegido y amor de su vida._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? —le pregunta con voz suave, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse por el dolor que sentía— Te expuse a un gran peligro… casi mueres en esta guerra… El que estés as-…_

— _El que esté así no significa nada Athena —le dijo él con la firmeza que su voz le permitía emplear en ese momento—. Luché porque así lo quise. Quería proteger este planeta, el amor… la justicia, pero por sobre todo… luché porque deseaba protegerte a ti, a la mujer que amo… llevarte a la victoria aún a costa de mi vida…_

_Aquella declaración, a pesar de haber conmovido su corazón, también lo llenó de tristeza y dolor; el simple pensamiento de perderlo le apretujaba el corazón como jamás se lo imaginó. Por lo que, no importándole si alguien estaba cerca y lograba verlos, acercó sus labios a los del guerrero y le plantó un tierno beso con leves toques de desespero._

_Los ojos del guerrero de ojos color arena se abrieron inmensamente, pero a pesar de todo se dejó llevar y permitió que su diosa hiciera lo que ella quisiera con él, correspondiendo así el gesto lo más que podía, ya que su cuerpo le dolía y no podía moverse tanto._

_Pero así como inició, terminó. Ambos se miraron levemente sonrojados por lo que acababa de suceder… para después dar paso a una suave sonrisa que surcó sus labios._

— _Te amo —susurró él con suavidad._

— _Y yo a ti… —le respondió ella, feliz de poder estar al lado del hombre que ama a salvo, sin haberlo perdido en esta sangrienta guerra que le había arrebatado a muchos seres queridos para ella, a quienes honraría eternamente y llevaría por siempre en su corazón._

_Era hora de descansar y recuperar fuerza. Hora de volver a casa… aunque eso significase separarse._

* * *

— ¡Aniel, espera! —te pedí mientras jalabas de mi brazo al correr.

Nuevamente te habías escapado del entrenamiento de caballero que tu maestro te estaba impartiendo al nada más verme cerca; me tomaste de la mano y me hiciste huir contigo, como siempre.

— ¡Aniel, ¿a dónde me llevas?! —te pregunté con curiosidad, estábamos comenzando a entrar a las ruinas de templos pequeños que rodeaban el santuario mientras buscabas perder a los soldados y tu maestro, que al ver que huías conmigo, decidieron seguirte.

Pero claro, preferiste no contestarme y sólo verme con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenías y una sonrisa burlona. Era claro que no me dirías. Continuamos corriendo por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente llegamos a uno de los templos más alejados del santuario, de los que estaban en peor estado.

Aquel sitio era un lugar desolado, nadie venía a este tipo de lugares pues no había nada interesante, sólo eran un montón de columnas apiladas entre sí salvo una que otra que a pesar de los años había conseguido mantenerse en pie.

Pero para ti era el escondite perfecto.

Habiendo pasado varios pilares derrumbados hiciste que nos ocultáramos detrás de uno de ellos y me hiciste seña con la mano de que guardara silencia. Intuyo que también buscabas que ocultara mi cosmos así como el tuyo, por lo que lo hice al instante.

Vimos pasar a unos cuantos soldados buscándonos como locos pero no vimos a tu maestro. Quizá decidió esperar afuera del templo, al ser un caballero plateado no podía desobedecer fácilmente las reglas, por lo que era probable que esa fuera la razón de que los guardias estuvieran ahí y no él. Aniel, por eso admiro a tu maestro, es recto… fiel, amable, un poco estricto como todos pero… una persona cariñosa y sincera.

Pero al ser tan estricto con las reglas le era difícil ubicarte rápidamente cuando ocultabas tu cosmos.

— Aniel… —intenté hablarte, pero me interrumpiste rápidamente, cubriéndome la boca.

— Aguarda un poco más —me dices mientras ves por sobre tu hombro, esperando a que los guardias terminaran de alejarse de nosotros mientras me mantenías presa entre tus brazos… aquellos en los que siempre me he sentido segura y feliz.

El silencio reina durante unos cuantos minutos más entre nosotros hasta que finalmente veo que tus facciones se suavizan y tú agarre también. Posas tu mirada sobre la mía y me sonríes confiado antes de alejarte y ponerte de pie.

— Listo, ya se fueron —me dices, ofreciéndome tu mano para que me levantara.

Con una leve sonrisa niego con la cabeza tu actitud y tomo tu mano sin dudar— Incorregible como siempre. Otra vez escapándote de tus entrenamientos Aniel —te digo con gracia, no era la primera vez esa semana que te le escapas a tu maestro.

— Bah, no pasa nada, hemos entrenado todo el día, un leve descanso no le hace daño a nadie —me dices mientras te acercas a uno de los pilares que están un poco más lejos.

Siguiendo tus pasos me giro y te digo— Pero a este paso no conseguirás ser un caballero —te digo con una mezcla entre preocupación y gracia, comenzando a acercarme a ti.

— ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Dionne! —me dices una vez que te giras hacia mí de nueva cuenta, mostrando como siempre esa sonrisa confiada que tan bien te queda—. Seré un caballero, tengo que serlo… Si quiero protegerte he de lograr alcanzar esa armadura de bronce —me dices con decisión, en esta ocasión no había dejos de travesura e inocencia en tu mirar, a pesar de no mostrar seriedad extrema, lo estabas diciendo en serio… esto no era un juego para ti a pesar de todo—. Juro que lo lograré…

Te sonrío dulcemente. Ese espíritu inquebrantable que tienes es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti Aniel, eres decidido, no dudas ni un solo instante. Jamás en mi vida he visto en tus ojos duda o preocupación. Siempre me has mostrado que eres alguien que confía en él como nadie, que sabe que puede alcanzar todo lo que se proponga.

Incluso lo que se supone no debería…

Me acerco más a ti y me permito pasar mis brazos alrededor de tu torso, encerrándote en un delicado abrazo que desde hacía días quería darte. Me he sentido sola esta última semana; como has estado entrenando arduamente no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos…

Pero no me importa, con tal de que consigas la armadura de bronce y estés protegido para la… inminente batalla que se avecina, puedo soportar estar sola varios días. Es por tu bien, lo sé… y como Athena deseo que obtengas ese ropaje celestial para que me acompañes a luchar por la justicia y el amor de este planeta…

Sin embargo, como Dionne… lo que más deseo es que obtengas esa armadura… para que tu preciada vida esté protegida. Jamás me permitiría el siquiera perderte.

— Asegúrate de conseguirlo… —te susurro mientras apoyo más mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, queriendo sentir al máximo tu calor.

Más a pesar de que antes te sentí un poco tenso, ahora puedo percibir como te relajas y me envuelves entre tus brazos con delicadeza. Me gusta… amo estar así.

Apoyas tu cabeza sobre la mía y me dices suavemente— Te lo prometo —me dices—. Conseguiré la armadura cuésteme lo que me cueste para así poder protegerte y luchar a tu lado cuando sea necesario —me dices antes de tomarme por los hombros y alejarme un poco de tu cuerpo para que nuestras orbes se mezclen.

Dirijo mi mano hacia tu mejilla derecha y la acaricio con dulzura— Lo único que yo quiero es… que tu vida esté protegida… No me perdonaría el que algo malo te pase Aniel… —te susurro. Debido a la cercanía estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

Tomas mi mano con la tuya y tardas en responderme, tu mirada me dice que estás ansioso, pareces… ¿nervioso? Extraño, pensé que sólo yo me ponía así. Después de unos segundos me sonríes cálidamente.

— Descuida Dionne… ni siquiera la muerte podría alejarme de ti… —me susurras con suavidad a la vez que sueltas mi mano y posas tu mano sobre mi rostro.

Nuestras miradas se mezclan la una con la otra y nos llevan a un mundo en el que sólo existimos tú y yo. Con anhelo cierro mis ojos y permito que rompas la distancia que hay entre nuestros rostros para poder sentir la suavidad de tus labios sobre los míos, saborear aquel néctar que sólo tus belfos son capaces de proveerme.

Había esperado este contacto desde hacía varios meses, ya que nos habíamos abstenido de demostrarnos este inmenso amor que nos tenemos por medio de un beso gracias a la intromisión de un pretensioso Dios que está tras de mi desde la era del mito.

Ares.

Furioso juró destruir la Tierra, pero por sobre todo a Anniel… ya que no podía concebir la idea de que yo, como Diosa, prefiriera a un humano por sobre una deidad tan "varonil" como él.

Pero ahora ya no tiene caso resistirme a lo que mi corazón me dicta, Ares atacará tarde o temprano… eso, ni siquiera alejándome del hombre que amo, lo remediaría. Si él no ha atacado aún, es porque está esperando el momento propicio, el momento en que las estrellas decreten que es hora de luchar y que aseguren su victoria.

Aniel sabe que una batalla se avecina, y es por eso que me asegura que conseguirá la armadura de bronce que le corresponde, pero desconoce quién es ese pretencioso Dios que nos asecha y por qué de pronto le negué muchas veces besarme…

Más todo es inútil ahora, y es por eso que me permito sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los míos y sus fuertes brazos apretándome contra él, ellos, en los que me sentía segura y protegida desde siempre, desde que lo conocí. Siempre ha sido así, esta sensación de protección y amor entre los dos, no sólo desde que soy Dionne y él Aniel…

… sino desde que eramos Athena y Panthea, nuestras vidas pasadas. Hicimos un juramento eterno de siempre estar juntos, de superar la barrera del tiempo y amarnos intensamente a pesar de estar prohibido.

Finalmente nos permitimos separarnos y retomar el aliento que nuestros pulmones exigía desde hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás. Nos miramos, y nos sonreímos tiernamente.

— Extrañaba tenerte así… —susurraste con calidez.

Ese tipo de declaraciones siempre logran sacarme un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas que regularmente intento esconder, pero esta vez no me molesté en hacerlo— Fue tu premio por esforzarte tanto esta semana —te digo con una sonrisa.

Riendo levemente, me respondes— Entonces me esforzaré más en los entrenamientos para recibir más de estos premios —y como siempre terminas sacándome una pequeña risa.

— Tendrás que esforzarte al 100% y conseguir esa armadura de bronce si quieres obtenerlo… No va a ser tan fácil —te digo con firmeza.

— Lo sé. Pero ya me preocuparé de eso después… —y tus labios vuelven a atacar los míos con suavidad, aprovechando mi distracción causada por tus ojos. Pero no hago el esfuerzo por alejarte y me dejo llevar por la sensación…

Soy Athena, y no es correcto, mi amor debe ser para todos mis guerreros… y eso lo sabemos. Pero como mujer… como Dionne, no puede haber situación más correcta y justa para mi corazón y para la del hombre que ha elegido desde la era del mito.

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, finalmente puedo subir la continuación jaja. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño shot de Dionne y Aniel, las encarnaciones que le siguen a Athena y Panthea. Ambos tienen 16 años, y la guerra que tendrán viene a cargo de Ares, según los registros.

Vamos a ver qué tal siguen las elaboraciones, diseño y dejar en claro las historias, de las siguientes encarnaciones junto con Mouxe y Pao, mis nuevas compinches. ¡Ahora sí, nos vemos!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
